Emmett & Jasper vs a 7yearold & 15yearold
by Emm's the Vampire
Summary: Emmett and Jasper get Super Mario Bros Wii and fail at it badly. What happens when Bella's cousins from New York come to visit? Read to find out! One-Shot!


**Okay so I was really bored and suddenly had inspiration for a story as I watched my brother Christopher play on the Wii on this exact game! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight! I own Me, David, Daniel, Christopher and Lauren… literally!**

Emmett's POV

"Jasper! You're supposed to jump over the flower not run into it!" I yelled at Jasper as he died for the 10th time today.

You are probably wondering what the hell we are doing, well I'll tell you. We are playing Super Mario Bros Wii on the Wii in the living room. (What an ironic name!) This is because Alice and Rosalie are shopping AGAIN! Esme has gone with them as Carlisle is at the hospital and Edward is with Bella picking up her cousins who just arrived from New York. Apparently they are staying with Bella and Charlie while their mum and dad go on holiday or something. Any way, that left me and Jasper at home to do as we please.

"Well if you hadn't hit the turtle thing you may still be there to complete the level!" Jasper yelled at me bringing me out of my thoughts as he hit me on the head. I then jumped on him and… well lets just say that all the controllers were now no longer usable.

About half an hour later the rest of the family came in with 5 other little humans as well as Bella. _Who the hell are they? _I thought as they all waltzed in. Edward sighed as he walked in with Bella. "'They' are Bella's cousins you twit!" _Ohhhhhhh I remember now! _Edward just sighed. Just then a pair of blue eyes were staring in to my topaz ones. I blinked and then there in front of me and Jasper were 5 Kids. The tallest and the shortest kids were obviously girls were as the other 3 were boys. The tall girl steped forward and put out her hand for me to shake. I took it.

"Hi, I'm Emma you must be Emmett, correct?" She asked. I stared at her dumbfounded. _How did she know my name? _I thought.

"My cousin Bella told us your names and what you looked like so I know who you are and the look on your face sort of tells me I'm correct am I not?" Emma said again this time with her hands on her hips with her eye brows cocked.

"Y-y-yeah" _DID I JUST STUTTER! ME A BIG SCARY VAMPIRE IN FRONT OF A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL!_ Edward sighed again.

"Yes, you did Emmett now shut up your thoughts its giving me a head ache!" He hissed at me at vampire speed. Emma and her brothers and sister (I think they are any way) cocked their eye brows. Emma then shook her head silently laughing.

"Anyway…" She said as she turned to face the rest of the family. "As you know I'm Emma and I'm 15."

"I'm David and I'm 10." The tallest boy said.

"I'm Daniel and I'm 9." Said the middle boy.

"I'm Christopher and I'm 7." Said the smallest boy. Then the small girl stepped forward.

"And I'm Lauren and I'm 5!" She said then went to sit on the love seat with her brothers in tow. Emma rolled her eyes at this and sat down between me and Jasper. I saw Jasper stiffen then relax.

Esme then stepped in to the living room as every one sat down. Edward sat down on the lounger with Bella on his lap. Alice and Rose then came in from putting their shopping away and sat down next to me and Jasper. Esme asked the 5 kids if they wanted any thing. They said no and Esme went in to the garden. Just then Emma jumped up from where she was sitting shocking all of us, including Alice that's a first, apart from her siblings and said "I'll be right back." And ran out of the room. We shot glances at the other 4 and they shrugged their shoulders.

"Good thing we bought extras." I heard Emma mutter as she closed the front door. Next thing you know she did a front flip in to the front room where we all were. All 5 vampires and Bella stared at her in amazement. Alice suddenly jumped up.

"Wow that was sooooooooooooooo cool! You have to teach me how to do that!" She said while jumping up and down in her _normal_ hyper state!" Emma just stood there while Jasper made an attempt to calm his wife down. Eventually she calmed down enough to sit down. Emma then just shook her head and sat down on the floor. Christopher, at least I think it was Christopher, stood up and sat next to her. I then saw what Emma was holding. She was holding 2 new Wii remotes.

"Are you going to play on the Wii?" I asked. Emma and Christopher looked up and nodded. "Well you can't because we can't get past the first level of world 1 of our new game!" I huffed and crossed my arms as Rose gave me a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And I doubt that you can either." They then looked at each other and at me again and then fell backwards laughing. Edward chuckled along with them as well as the rest of the Roberts kids. Not long after they finished Alice and Edward started laughing again. The rest of us stared at them with questioning looks. They just shook their heads.

"Just carry on guys." Edward said after he stopped laughing. "This will be good." He said in to Bella's ear. Emma set up the Wii and started to play on it with Christopher.

Not even 5 minutes later she and Christopher had completed the first level and held the controllers out to me and Jasper. We just sat there with our mouths wide open while everyone else was laughing out loud. "You got beaten at a Wii game for three years olds by a 7 year old and a 15 year old!" Bella managed to say between gasps of laughter. They laughed for about half an hour straight and would have continued but Bella said "Guys we have to get back home for dinner!" She and Edward stood up. Just then Daniel sighed. Bella turned to face him. "What?" She asked.

"Do we have to go in that snail you call a truck? I mean its even slower than David!"

"Hey!" David shouted as he sat up. Daniel turned to face him.

"What? It is!"

"Fair point." David muttered as he headed toward the front door with Daniel and Christopher. Emma stood up from where she had been rolling on the floor laughing and turned to Bella.

"I have to agree with Daniel. I mean I just got my learners permit and even I can drive a car over 60 miles per hour!" And with that she ran out to the front door. Bella rolled her eyes and followed them with Edward by her side. _I swear he never leaves her alone for one moment! _I heard Edward grit his teeth in frustration as he left the house. Soon there was only Lauren left.

"Bye then kiddo!" I boomed as she was about to leave the room. She turned and rolled her eyes at me. And then she said something shocking.

"Are all vampires as childish as you?" and with that she turned and left me and Jasper staring after her.

How can a 5 year old human freak out a 70 year old vampire? Answer… by saying those 7 words.

The End

**So what do you think? I thought it was quite funny but I need you to review for me! If I get enough I may start a series of these little stories. Who knows?**

**But please review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
